The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A “user device” generally refers to a computing device that includes a user interface, a display, and a processor. User devices may include non-portable or stationary devices such as desktop computers, as well as mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like. User devices can be utilized to display an image. The user device may display a blank or other default screen while waiting for the image to be fully rendered such that the user experience is diminished.